In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses include various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. A lot of pieces of data are exchanged between these devices, and the amount of such data has been increased with high functionality and multi-functionality of the electronic apparatuses.
There are disclosed various technologies of a method of exchanging more data. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each disclose a communication system that exchanges data with use of three voltage levels.